1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows and, more particularly, to an orthopedic pillow having speakers incorporated therein which are adapted to orient towards the user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pillows include the pillow of U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,731 which issued on Dec. 6, 1960 to Bounds and which discloses a pillow defining therein a hollow core for storing objects such as small radios.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,769 issued on Nov. 1, 1960 also to Bounds discloses a combination pillow and radio which defines two holes for allowing access to the control knobs of a radio embedded therein.